masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Normal Unit
Normal Units are one of the major concepts in Master of Magic. Normal Units are combat units that are created in a Town and will either garrison the town for protection or will be a part of a group that will be sent out to conquer new towns, guard newly created towns, or battle enemies they may Encounter. Normal Units gain Experience as long as they exist in the game or survive an Encounter, to a maximum of . As this Experience accumulates these units will gain Experience Levels which serves to enhance the Normal Unit's properties. The type of Normal Units that are available to the player or an opponent will be determined by the Race chosen and the Town Buildings that have been completed in a given town. The features of a Normal Unit are influenced by the Race, the Normal Unit Archetype, the Town Buildings, the Retorts chosen, and potentially by Global Enchantments or even a Town Enchantment in the town where the unit is to be created. Information about a unit can be found by a unit's image in the game bringing up a window that summarizes a unit's statistics (see image). A complete list with the beginning statistics of all Normal Units, with only the Racial influence included, may be viewed here. Normal Unit Properties All Normal Units have certain properties that make them more or less desireable. These properties are their statistical usefulness. The properties that indicate how effective a unit will be are: iFigures, Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, ability to hit, Defense, Resistance, Hit Points, and their Unit Abilities. Every unit begins with a specific number of which are important because all other statistics are expressed as the value for each figure. This number ranges from 1-8 and is considered for almost every action, a will perform 1 times the strength of the action, whereas a will perform the same action 8 times the strength shown. Units can continue to perform actions as long as there are Figures remaining. Any figures lost in battle will gradually be replaced after the battle as long as a single figure survived. The melee attack strength of a unit, expressed in the statistics window as individual swords, indicates the ability of a unit in hand-to-hand combat. The number of swords is the total amount of damage that each can do to an opponent, this is expressed here as , before other factors are considered. This attack can be enhanced by unit abilities, magic, minerals, and experience, for example. Melee attack strength is also used when defending as the unit will normally respond to a melee attack with a counterattack. The ability to hit begins with a for every unit in the game. This property expresses the more likely damage inflicted in combat as a factor in all attacks, since most Normal Units begin with a their attack will be more likely to cause 30% of the damage indicated by the attack strength of the unit. If a Normal Unit has a Ranged Attack, it will have an additional attack strength expressed as either a , a , or a . This attack is also subject to the and except for the is affected by the distance between the two units. The Slingers' Ranged Attack is marked as being a . However, for all intents and purposes this is treated by the game as a . Defense is a unit property indicated by a row of near the top of a unit's details window. It signifies the unit's ability to block incoming Physical Damage, such as caused by most Melee Attacks, Ranged Attacks, and a variety of offensive spells. The unit's score is used whenever Physical Damage is applied to it. Each has a basic of blocking from hurting the unit. These odds may be increased or decreased by a few magical effects, but will otherwise be for almost all units. All Normal Units begin with at least . The Resistance of a Normal Unit is indicated by the number of crosses, and all Normal Units begin with at least . Every level of resistance adds 10% to the chance of successfully resisting negative magic spells cast on the target. This level of resistance includes the ability to avoid the affects of some special abilities, such as Poison Touch, Stoning Touch, and Gaze Attacks. Hearts represent the number of Hit Points each figure has within a Normal Unit. A dies and is removed when it loses all of its . In the unit information display lost Hit Points are represented by darkened-hearts indicating . Finally, many Normal Units have Unit Abilities which may vary by Race, Normal Unit Archetype, or simply as a property of the Normal Unit. Experience Level Improvement The following table illustrates the cumulative progress of the primary attributes for Normal Units with each new . * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. ****Hero with Armsmaster**** Retorts There are 3 Retorts that affect most Normal Unit created by the player or an opponenet, but not the default units created at the start of the game. The Myrran retort allows the player to begin on the plane of Myrror and to choose one of the five races that normally reside on Myrror, or even locate one of the other races on the world of Myrror. The five Races that originate on the world of Myrror, and their Normal Units, are more powerful than the other races, but Myrror is also a more dangerous location. This choice has its advantages and its disadvantages. The Alchemy (Retort) affects Normal Units by giving them Magic Weapons when they are created. These units receive by default, instead of . give the unit a bonus when using its Melee Attack, or Ranged Missile Attack (if it has one), and allows the units to hurt enemies who possess Weapon Immunity. The Warlord retort is a strong and often favored pick. This retort gives an immediate bonus of to existing Normal Units. Perhaps an even greater benefit is that this retort grants a Normal Unit an additional Experience Level above the Normal Levels, allowing the unit to gain additional stats. Race The choice of Race affects every Normal Unit created, and each unit will inherit any benefits or lack of benefits associated with that choice. Note that are not included in this table because of the numerous exceptions, but may be compared using the Comparative List of Normal Units Racial Units are special units that capitalize on a '''Race's' bonuses and abilities and are available only to a single Race.'' Archetype Many of the Normal Units available can be categorized into a Normal Unit Archetype. The Archetype of the Normal Unit will determine the baseline properties of the unit being created. Those properties will then be enhanced by any bonuses that might apply. ****insert archetype chart here (I'm not sure whether to just use the chart or to skip the chart and make a brief summary for each type)**** Town Buildings There are 27 Normal Units that are available as soon as a Town exists, Settlers and Spearmen do not require a specific building in order to be created, the Dwarves are the only race that does not have a Spearmen unit. Town Buildings first influence a Normal Unit by making the unit available in most cases. Secondly, Town Buildings may influence the stats of a Normal Unit by allowing it to be created with an advanced Experience Level, as if the unit had obtained enough Experience to achieve that advanced level. NOTE: This table includes information as it relates to Normal Units. Enchantments Enchantments can affect a Normal Unit when it is created and other Enchantments may influence a Normal Unit after it has gained some Experience. ****By realm, or by enchantment or other (list may be best option)**** Strategy In general, the choices you make for your Wizard's picks and Race will dictate the strategy to use in each game. ****Needs to be specific to the use of Normal Units****